revenge
by fine2425
Summary: Fine lives with her aunt, uncle, and her three younger siblings. She lived a happy life and was always cheerful until there came the day where everyone she knew were dead. Her eyes are now solid cold and she cant smile any more. Fine is out and is hunting for one thing-revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one! This is Fine2425 here and I'm going to write a Fushigiboshi no futago hime fanfic. By the way, this is my first one so I hope you guys enjoy and thanks!

Disclaimer: I only own the story

Introduction

Fine's Pov

Hi! My name is Fine Kuro and I have pinkish-red hair and ruby red eyes. I live with my aunt, uncle, and three younger cousins who I love so much. I don't know who my parents are because I never met them. My aunt Katherine told me that they were away on a business trip.

Well anyways, I had a normal life and my aunt and uncle had a steady business. We were wealthy and never had any trouble. I was always cheerful and happy of my life. But then there came the day where my smile disappeared and my cheerful eyes became cold. I became an entirely new person and everyone I knew were dead. And it all began like this…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I hope that you liked the intro but now it's time to get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I only own the story.

Chapter 1

Fine's Pov

"Happy birthday Fine!" my cousins, Aunt Katherine, and my uncle yelled. I gave them my biggest smile. It was my birthday and I was turning 15. Yay! My aunt brought me a huge cake and I was drooling at the size of it. It was huge!

"Fine, look at what we have for you." said Chloe. Chloe was 12 and the oldest of the three cousins. She handed me a beautifully wrapped present. I opened it and found a beautiful bracelet that had my name on it.

"Thank you Chloe, you are the best."I said.

"Hey! Me and Iris made one too you know!" said Lia. Lia was 9 and also the second oldest. Iris was 8 and the youngest. Lia and Iris also gave me a present. I opened it and found a necklace ad a ring. I usually don't like wearing jewelry because I was a tomboy but I wore them anyways. After all, they were so pretty!

"Thank you all so much!" I said. I don't know what I would do without my family, they are all the best.

"Now Fine, blow out your candles and lets all sing!" said Aunt Katherine. "Happy birthday to-"Ding Dong, Ding Dong! Went the bell. "Oh my, I wonder who that can be, I didn't invite anyone. Never mind, I'll go check" said my aunt as she walked to the door. Then all of a sudden I had a weird feeling.

"NO WAIT DON'T!" I yelled but it was too late. The door was knocked open and a weird creature came out. It looked hideous and horrifying. It grabbed my aunt and chopped her head off. "NOOO!" I cried. My aunt's headless body fell down in a pool of blood. From behind the creature came a human. But he had a dark aura surrounding him.

"Oh no, he finally figured us out "said my uncle. "Fine, Take the little ones and run!" I didn't wait a second longer. I quickly grabbed hold of my younger cousins and ran as fast as I could. I heard my uncle scream but I didn't look back. I ran and ran until all of a sudden, Iris tripped. Lia tripped on top of Iris. Chloe and I stopped running and looked back. The monster grabbed hold of Iris and happily ate her up.

"NOO!" yelled Chloe. "Lia run!" But it was too late the monster ate her up as well. Then it grabbed hold of the Chloe. My eyes grew wide in horror and rage. I was shaking.

"LET, HER GO!" I yelled. Then all of a sudden a red light came out of my hand and hit the creature. My clothes had changed and the creature dissolved into dust.

"Well, well seems to me you have more guts than I thought." said the guy with the black hair. I aimed my hand at him and threw another red light. He easily dodged. "We will play another time, when you get stronger." He said and disappeared. I ran over to Chloe and found her unconscious but alive. Thank goodness. I looked around the room and found everyone but Chloe dead. There was one thing I wanted now- revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Its Fine2425 here! I hope that you enjoyed my last chapter. I try to update as soon as possible. Now let's begin!

Disclaimer: I only own the story

Chapter 3

Fine's Pov

"Chloe, Chloe, Wake up!" I yelled. Chloe started mumbling but her eyes flew open a second later.

"Fine!" said Chloe. "Please tell me this was a dream." Tears were falling out of her eyes as well as mine.

"Sorry Chloe, I wished for the same thing but it's not" I said pinching her cheeks. She yelped in pain. "see?" Chloe's eyes widened as she looked around the room. Aunt Katherine, uncle, Lia, and Iris were all in a pool of blood.

"I can't believe he found us after all these years" mumbled Chloe.

"What do you mean Chloe?"I asked. For some reason I felt that my entire family was keeping a secret from me. "If you are hiding something spill it out right now!"

"Fine," Said Chloe. "We were going to tell you anyways. Listen closely Fine, when you were very little your parents came to us and asked us to take care of you. They felt that something was following them. You had a twin as well. She is at a different house but I don't know which one. Well anyways, your parents went into hiding and they were right, something WAS following them. They used magic but were very weak so now they are at the Shadow King's palace."

"Who is the shadow King?" I asked. My hand was trembling and my body couldn't stop shaking.

"The shadow King" Chloe said darkly, "is the most evil person in the world. He controls demons and any kind of terrifying thing that you could think of. The reason he probably came after your parents was that they might have had the white key."

"What's the white key?" I asked.

"Stop the questions and let me explain" said Chloe irritated. "The white key is one of the seven elemental keys. If all of them combined, then you get the eternal key which opens up a chest. If you open the chest, then you can become the most powerful being in the Universe. The Power is really dangerous. Legend says that you could destroy anything or even give life. You would be like a god. I think that since the Shadow lord's minions couldn't find the white key from your parents, they came after us. We can't stay here or else they will come again."

"Then where can we go?"I asked."Every one we know is dead."

"There is one place to go."Said Chloe. "Crystal Academy-school of Magic"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm Back! OMG, this will make 3 updates in one day. The reason I'm able to write so much is because its winter break and school is going to be off for 12 days. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the story

Chapter 4

Fine's Pov

"Crystal Academy?" I asked. "There is actually a place that studies magic? And come you never told me all this stuff!"

"Sorry Fine I promised I wouldn't tell my mom until the time was right." said Chloe with adorable puppy eyes that I had to forgive.

"Ok, ok, enough with the puppy eyes. I forgive you but still…" I said. Grrr, a growl was coming from behind me and I heard heavy breathing. Me and Chloe slowly turned our heads and saw a horrifying beast with ten hands. It grabbed me and Chloe and started squeezing the life out of us but Chloe took a sword and cut the arms off. "Run!" I yelled. Chloe grabbed my hand and we both ran as fast as we could. I looked back and saw that the arms Chloe had cut off were growing back in its place and the monster was after us. Chloe ran into a room and quickly shut the doors. The creature was poking its arms out and ripping down the doors but Chloe cut of the arms. When that didn't work, she muttered something and there was a barrier but it was really faint. Then she started muttering something else and a faint portal started to appear.

"Naughty Chloe" said a voice. "How dare you try to escape my presence?" I looked up and saw the same boy with black hair from before. Chloe finished with the muttering and said "now!" She grabbed my hand and threw me into the portal. She jumped in as well but a hand reached in and grabbed her. It was the ten handed creature.

"Chloe!" I yelled but it was too late. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was that the creature eating Chloe and Chloe was screaming like crazy. The screams were also her last ones-it was the screams of her dying.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I really hope that you enjoyed my story. It really means a lot to me. You guys are probably wondering where rein is, right? Don't worry, you will find out in this chapter. I have millions of ideas in my head but I am starting to lose interest. PLEASE! I NEED REVIEWS! If I don't get enough reviews I might quit. Oh, and I do not own Fushigiboshi no futago hime. I only own the stories and the characters that I make up. I got a review where I need to make the chapters longer so I will. Now enough chit chat and let's start.

Chapter 5

Fine slowly opened up her eyes but it was too bright so she quickly closed them. "Ughhh…" she mumbled. Her body felt heavy and she couldn't move.

"Hellooo!" said a voice. "Are you up yet?" Fine opened her eyes and found a girl with blue eyes and beautiful blue hair. Her eyes were sparkling and she kept smiling. Fine got up and looked at the girl. Then she looked behind them and saw a Boy with purple eyes and purple hair. She also saw a boy with dirty blond hair.

"Who are you?" Fine said coldly. She didn't smile, rather she couldn't. Not after what happened back home. The light in her eyes died as well. Her body shook as she recalled what had happed.

"My name is Rein," said the blue haired girl. She pointed at the purple haired guy and the dirty blonde haired guy and said "that's Shade and that's Bright. Now that you know our name, tell us yours. Pretty please!"Fine looked at them coldly.

"My names Fine and where am I?" Fine said.

"You're at Royal Chrystal, School of magic." Rein said. Fine's eyes widened as she heard that. Chloe told her to come here. But exactly how did she get here? Luckily Rein answered that for her. "Well, Me, Shade, and Bright were out because we heard a loud sound. We decide to investigate it and ended up finding you. You were in bad condition so we decided to take you home."

"Royal Chrystal… did you guys perhaps by any chance know a girl called Chloe?" Fine said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Chloe? The Chloe? She is awesome! She is one of the few level 5's in this school." Said Rein. "Do you know her?"

"Actually, Chloe is my cousin." Fine said. The three people's mouths dropped wide open.

"NO WAY!" They yelled all together. Fine was shocked by their reaction.

"Yes way," said Fine. "However, Chloe is dead."

"NO WAY!" they said together for the second time.

"Yes way," said Fine. "She risked her life to save me. My family got killed in an attack by two weird looking creatures and a boy that felt very evil." Rein, Shade, and Bright, shared a weird look."

"Fine, I think that you need to speak to the headmistress." Said Rein. "She's the one that is charge of this school."

"Lets go," said Fine as she started to get up. She followed Rein to see the headmistress while Shade and Bright went back to their posision of garding. Apperently, they were the 'knights' of the school. Rein took Fine through a long hallway and to a wooden door that had weird symbols.

"Knock on the door. I better leave, she creeps me out. I still think she's able to read minds." Said Rein, shivering. As soon as she left, Fine was about to knock until a croaky voice called out.

"Fine… come in." said the voice. Even in Fine's cold attitude, a shiver formed down Fine's spine. She opened up the door and saw a woman wearing a cloak. "Come in and sit child, I've been waiting, waiting for the day when you will come to take back what is rightfully yours."


End file.
